


Sleepy Secrets

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett shows another side of himself when he believes Link to be asleep :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Secrets

Link yawned loudly as he buried himself underneath the covers of the hotel bed. He shuddered, basking in the warmness and softness of the sheets. Once he was satisfied, he popped his head out and called out to his friend across the room. “Rhett? You coming to bed?”

The tall blond took one last sip from his mug, gulping down the last of the water inside. “Uh… not yet. Go ahead and sleep. I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

The brunet sighed heavily. This was the third night this week that Rhett refused to join him while he was still awake. “Is this because of me? Because I cling to you like a koala? Do you really think it makes a difference if you go to bed now or later?”

Rhett turned at the waist to look back at his dear friend. “No, it’s because if I can’t sleep, I might as well be productive instead of lying aimlessly in bed. Especially with a clingy koala bed-mate.”

Link shrugged at the excuse given. “Whatever. Just don’t plop on top of the bed when you finally get sleepy.” The warm brunet snuggled against the covers and situated his right arm in his preferred position under the pillow. “Goodnight, man,” he mumbled before quickly falling asleep.

Rhett waited an hour or two, doodling meaningless things in Photoshop to pass the time. He figured Link would be deep into dreamland by now, so he stripped down to his briefs and gently climbed into bed, careful not to wake his buddy.

Once he was under the covers, he turned onto his side to face the brunet slumbering peacefully with his lips slightly parted. He languidly moved his hand to Link’s face, stretching his arm out until his fingertip pressed into the squishy tip of Link’s round nose. He pulled back in fear of stirring, but there was only a slight twitch in the other man’s nostril while the rest of him remained motionless.

He took this as his chance. The big man squirmed over to Link’s side of the bed until they made contact down the length of their long bodies. Rhett wiggled his head closer to his friend’s neck and softly nuzzled against his warm, inviting skin. He paused for a moment, ensuring that the brunet was still fast asleep. When he concluded that he was still in the clear, he pressed closer against Link and wrapped his long arm around the smaller man’s frame. With gradual force, he pressed their abdomens together. He tangled a leg around and between the other’s legs to keep balanced. It was remarkable that Link was able to sleep through all this.

Rhett was getting lost in the comforting feeling of snuggling against his best friend, and snaked his arm underneath him. He then shifted further down Link’s body and squeezed his torso, pushing him harshly against Rhett’s face as he nuzzled against Link’s bare chest.

It was a faint giggle that caused the happy blond to jump back to his own side of the bed. He scrambled into a semi-comfortable position and squeezed his eyes shut, making it look as if he was sleeping the whole time.

Link rubbed his eyes and snickered a bit louder. “Dude, I know you’re not sleeping.”

“Yes I am,” Rhett mumbled in a childlike voice.

The brunet tapped his buddy’s shoulder, maintaining his amused expression. “Rhett! Come on, man.”

“SHH!!”

Link sighed, still with that smirk glued to his face. “Come back. It’s okay. It’s okay, Rhett.”

Rhett blinked his eyes open incredulously, locking his gaze on his beaming friend.

“I don’t mind you cuddling me,” Link giggled. Seeing Rhett unmoved, he scooted over some to give his friend some access to his pillow, and then patted the space between them.

“Come on. Come join me, man.”

Rhett continued staring, unmoved for a while. He knew what he did, but wasn’t grossed out or weird about it. He played with the idea of cuddling Link while they were both conscious, and blood rose rampantly to his cheeks. Eventually, he loosened up and decided to take Link up on his offer.

He finally scooted closer, and Link wrapped an arm around him immediately. Rhett returned the motion with an embrace of his own, once again pressing their abdomens together and entangling their legs. Link was incredibly amused that the bigger man seemed to enjoy nuzzling against his chest instead of having his chest nuzzled. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep…

And Rhett noticed the light peck Link had placed on the top of his head. He took a mental note to remember that in the morning.


End file.
